Love After War
by Sun Elen
Summary: A Soldier discovers that life after war, doesn't always include an engagement within your own species
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here from the Kiesha'ra series.

"Love After War"

By Sun Crichton

Introduction.

Aeryn Sylvana Isil Sun was a Raven. She was part of the Royal Flight, the highest ranking military unit in all avian land charged with protecting the lives of the Tuli Thea and her heirs. And she was third in command under Andreios. Before she even learned to fly, she had learned to hate the Serpiente and to be a Soldier. All twenty years of her life she had been and soldier and lived in war, but no more. Since the union of Danica Shardae, heir to the Tuli Thea, to Zane Cobriana, Arami of the Serpiente, there had been a peace nobody could recognize.

Since Aeryn had been a soldier in training, she had often wondered how the world would be if there was no war in the first place. She had sneaked to the library many times and read the ancient books that described peace and harmony instead of fear and bloodshed. She now knew that peace was within her grasp. She lived with her mother, Aria, and her younger sister, Marianna. Her mother was a seamstress. They owned a shop that Marianna helped to run. Sylvana had always been busy with her duties so she knew little of what went on at the shop. Her father had died when she was eleven and with him all the fairy tales he told her before bed. Sylvana had a most unexpected path ahead of her. One that would change her live forever.


	2. A New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mention in the Kiesha'ra series.

Ch. 1. A New Day.

When Danica had been hurt by an arrow, Sylvana had been sent to the Cobriana Palace on Lady Nacola's orders to watch over her daughter. She did it most pleasantly. Danica and Sylvana had been very good friends since childhood.

Danica was now fully recovered and very happy with her mate, Zane. Sylvana was now more a lady of the court than a full time soldier. She went occasionally to the palace to deliver messages on Lady Nacola's orders, when she was not there she was at the Hawk's Keep as Lady Nacola's occasional guard. So in her spare time, which was a lot these days, she was with her mother and sister at the Keep painting or reading.

"This looks promising" her mother Aria had said.

"I've been painting quite a bit, lately, mother. But this does not satisfy me at all, and its quite unnerving."

"Maybe you need to go out a little more and have a bit of fresh air to calm down." Aria responded to her daughter's silent plea for advise.

Sylvana thought about that for a bit. She recalled the sweet and glorious days with her Alistair at the market. But it was all over when he had died and her peace with him. The only way she had hidden her pain was due to her strong Avian reserve that all avian had as they had their winged forms and learned since birth.

"I suppose it could work, but it will have to wait. Tomorrow I have to see Shardae. Lady Nacola wants to send some news to her." Sylvana replied.

"Very well nestling, but it's nearly sunset. You might want to got to sleep soon." Aria said and she left her daughter to her musings.

Next morning she woke up at dawn and dressed in her guard's clothes and spread her wings towards Serpiente land. Upon her arrival at the Serpiente market, the early riser's faces turned, some in shock, some in fear and some in outrage. She ignored them. After these past few months of peace, resentment was slow to die. She made her way to the palace but found Danica at the stone steps leading to the palace.

"Shardae, good morning" she said with a pleasant smile "I needed to see you to give you this," she took a scroll of parchment from a pocket inside her uniform and handed it to Danica. "your mother's orders."

Danica took the scroll and said in a calm voice "I had no idea there was something going on at the Hawk's Keep that I should know about."

"I believe that since you have not been summoned in person, it can't be that serious." Sylvana said.

"Yes, you are probably right. Thank you for bringing this to me Aeryn."

" A pleasure, as always, milady." Sylvana replied.

"Will you be staying here?" Danica asked.

"Yes. Lady Nacola told me to stay put until instructed otherwise." Sylvana answered.

"Very well, then. You should report to Ailbhe. Are you all right, Aeryn?" Danica asked concerned looking at Sylvana who seemed trapped between some internal struggle.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well." Sylvana said with a trace of hesitation that meant she was lying. Danica did not know this. But Sylvana knew better than to worry her Tuli Thea with her own existence problems. Even though they were 5' 9", Danica towered above Sylvana seeing as she was standing on the topmost step of the stairs.

Sylvana forced herself to look at Danica full in the face.

"Very well, Why don't you take the day off?" Danica said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Shardae. Good day to you." Sylvana said with as much coolness as she could muster and she strode off.

"Good day to you, too , Aeryn." Danica called at Sylvana's back.

Sylvana had never been known to lie, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to disclose to Danica that her reason for her unrest was that she felt something was missing in her life. It haunted her thoughts every night since she lost Kaleb, her Alistair. One of her many concerns was why she couldn't find peace and love. Not that she cared much.

She was so concentrated in her thoughts that didn't notice that her feet had carried her automatically to the Guard Room. Sylvana thought it a bit odd that the room was deserted, but then again, it was very early still. She left a note to Ailbhe and left for her own quarters.

When she entered her room, it looked the same as the last time she had been here. The room seemed to show no sign that it had been vacated for a while. The hangings of the windows were a deep crimson and shone merrily because of the light rising outside. The grey stone walls seem to be welcoming her in. The fireplace looked expecting.

Sylvana crossed the room and lit the fire. The mirror on top of it reflected a slender young woman with brunette long hair down to her waist. As Sylvana inspected herself, she thought she wasn't that bad looking. She had slender-long legs, her skin was as soft and light as the new dawn. Her eyes were butterscotch. All in all, the features of her face were those of pure beauty. She decided it must be something invisible that kept others from approaching her.

She walked to the bed and lied down. A short time later, or so it seemed, there was a knock on the door. It was nearly sunset. She got up and cursed at the sky.


	3. Time Flies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the Kiesha'ra series.

* * *

Ch. 2. Time Flies 

It was a guard.

"Ailbhe is requesting your presence in the guard's room." The serpent said and left without another word.

Sylvana was left to ponder what she had done to deserve such hostilities after all this time. Then again, the Serpiente had always hated everything with wings. Without another thought she headed for the Guard Room to see what was going on. When she arrived she noticed a congregation of guards, Andreios among them. Surely there must be a good reason for that, she thought. Ailbhe was the first to offer some explanation.

"As you all know, Naga Danica will be performing tomorrow at the local Dancer's nest. Zane believes there will be no trouble. I think differently seeing as this is the first time one of the royal family has dared to perform and an avian, too." The viper said in a rush of wind.

"And I agree." Andreios added. Sylvana was quite sure he hadn't dared voice his thoughts so openly to Danica or Zane.

"As a mere precaution, you'll be working in pairs." Ailbhe resumed. "The first will be Aeryn and my second in command, Nikholas Zhar. Next will be…" His words were drowned out in the shock that was invading Sylvana's body. It's true that she had been thinking in peace, but being this close to a serpent, made her feel less committed to the cause.

The man standing in front of her was a little bit taller than her. He had piercing sapphire eyes and black hair. He was very handsome. The male wore a uniform of brown leather of different shades but matching, nonetheless. He looked quite intimidating.

" I will see you tomorrow, at the entrance to the nest." The man said with deep voice that denoted command.

Next day was not meant to be fun. Sylvana went to bed. The oddest thing about that action is that it brought the stranger to her dreams.

"Oh, great! As if I needed a serpent in my dreams." yelled Sylvana in the morning. It was totally absurd for her to dream about someone that hadn't been polite at all and was unlikely to have changed in the last 9 hours. Reluctantly Sylvana got up and dressed. She made her way to the entrance to the nest. Nikholas wasn't there yet. It was completely irresponsible for him not to be there even if Danica wouldn't be performing 'till dusk. If there was something that angered Sylvana, it was unkempt appointments. As a soldier, she had never missed a dateline, everyone should do the same, especially a guard. When Nikholas finally arrived, Sylvana was furious.

"About time." She said with an anger that was well concealed behind her avian reserve but her voice was cold as ice, nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, little bird." he said looking at her up and down. Only her avian reserve kept her voice from wavering when she spoke next, however, she couldn't hide the blush on her face as well as she would have liked.

"We'll be here supervising that no one sneaks in a weapon." She said with as much coolness as she could muster. Then she turned her attention to the coming and going serpents.

"I was only two minutes late, birdie. Stop making such a fuss." Nikholas said in a feeble attempt to break the ice, which was only getting thicker with every word he spoke.

"One: It was only two minutes in which who knows what could've happened. Two: I have a name, python, and it's Aeryn Sun. And three: I will make as much fuss as it is necessary to stress to you the importance of being on time at a time like this." She said with such calmness, that she might have been whispering but it was still unfriendly.

"Ok, Ok. Got your point. Points." he said very happily as if nothing had happened.

When it was time for lunch, they were brought food. Sylvana served herself bread, cheeses and fruits while Nikholas chose a piece of roasted lamb and some other side dishes. As an avian, Sylvana didn't eat meat, which was why Nikholas was looking at her most intrigued.

Nikholas was standing up having finishing his meal. Sylvana had been sitting with her legs crossed for so long that when she stood up, her legs were so stiff that she almost fell over. Luckily, Nikholas caught her before she hit the floor. They were so close to each other, that her face was on fire. He couldn't help but look into those beautiful eyes that had him frozen on the spot. And she couldn't help but appreciate his electric blue eyes. The moment seemed to last forever. He could feel every line of her body against his as well as she could feel his body against hers. Slowly, and with some reluctance he couldn't understand, he set her on her feet and returned to his post. Sylvana returned to hers. They both stared in opposite directions, clearly embarrassed. If someone ever mentioned this scandalous moment to her mother, she'd die. Of course, it hadn't looked that offensive to a serpiente. It merely looked as a gentleman helping a lady is distress.


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned here from the Kiesha'ra series.

* * *

Ch 3- Surprise 

Sylvana prayed that the incident with the serpent wouldn't reach many avians, otherwise her mother was going to throw a fit.

As an Avian, even casual touch between a man and a woman, was looked upon as nothing short of an offence (ok, maybe that is exaggerating but it was almost that).

Evening was coming and so would the performance. Sylvana and Nikholas were very alert now.

But there was something troubling the python that he couldn't quite place.

"Damn!" Nikholas thought. "Why can't I stop analyzing that moment. I mean, What is there to analyze? But there was something in her eyes that I couldn't recognize. Maybe I'm just hallucinating things. It must be all the perfumes in the air." He just shook his head.

"Are you all right?" Sylvana inquired.

"Yes, thank you." Nikholas answered. He sounded a little irritated so Sylvana said nothing more.

Sylvana on the other hand, was a bit more preoccupied with their task. She was thinking maybe Rei and Ailbhe had been over reacting. There had been nothing to indicate a riot or otherwise. Still, they had less than fifteen minutes before the performance started.

After all this time of peace, she still thought it quite scandalous the closeness with which the serpents treated each other, may be that's only because she had been raised an Avian lady and there was always a level composture and solemnity that had to be maintained.

Most people were already inside sha'Mehay and the show was about to start.

Nikholas headed inside and Sylvana followed. They would stand there and watch for any sign of trouble. As the light in the nest dimmed, Sylvana saw Danica stand in the middle of the dais looking very beautiful in an extravagant burgundy-silk dress. Sylvana reminded herself to stop being so reserved or she was going to miss a lot of new experiences and opportunities, and besides, she was in Serpiente land not at the Keep.

Danica started to dance in such a hypnotic way that Sylvana envied her but she knew she would never dare to perform. If Sylvana had not known otherwise, she would have thought Danica was a serpent because she moved just like one!

"It's amazing the things people do when they are in love." She said.

"Would you do that as well... for the one you love?" Nikholas asked. Sylvana hadn't realized she had spoken out loud. She could feel her face on fire, but thank the skies Nikholas couldn't see it because of the lack of light in the nest.

"Perhaps. I would love to replicate something like that but I don't think my kind can do it as easily or naturally as a serpent can. And anyway, avian men don't dance either so a woman doesn't have to learn how to dance because of her Alistair."

" I see." Nikholas said somewhat silently. He could feel the heat that was emanating from the raven because of his inquiry. But the answer she had given him bothered him for some reason.

All of a sudden Sylvana disappeared into the crowd and towards the dais. Nikholas just saw Danica being caught by Zane as if she had fallen from the dais. Instantly the crowd converged around Zane and Danica. Sylvana was by their side at the ready to protect her Tuuli Thea and her Alistair from potential harm. Zane carried Danica down to the rooms under the nest as someone was sent to fetch her doctor. The leader of the dancers' guild, A'isha, was talking to Zane about something that could be very good news if it wasn't for everything that it implied.

Nikholas was standing near Sylvana when Danica's doctor emerged from the room to inform Zane and the rest of the people there about her condition.

Both Nikholas and Sylvana couldn't believe their ears when the doctor informed them that Danica was with a child and that she had fainted because her body was adapting to it.

"Well, this adds to the list of things we need to worry about; First, it was to prevent anyone from starting a riot because of the Naga dancing, then the falcon this morning looking for a criminal, and now a baby that might cause both courts to fight again." Nikholas summarized the day's events in such a light tone for only Sylvana to hear, that nobody could've guessed they were really concerns. Sylvana knew he didn't mean it that way but she reluctantly agreed with him.

"We are going to have a very busy day tomorrow." Sylvana said.

"Yes, we are." Zane came towards them.

"Milord" Sylvana acknowledged.

"Diente" Nikholas said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Nikholas. I will need both on you on full alert, the news of my child could cause serious arguments and I don't want anything happening while Danica and I go to the keep to share the news with Nacola the day after tomorrow."

"Of course, my lord." Sylvana answered for both her and Nikholas.

"Now, I suggest you both get some rest so tomorrow you are in perfect conditions."

"Yes, milord, good night." Nikholas said. He turned around and Sylvana followed him on his way out.

"It is very intriguing that a serpent and a hawk can have a child together." Nikholas addressed the subject that had been in Sylvana's mind for the past few minutes. They were heading towards their respective chambers at the palace.

"I know." was Sylvana's reply. "But right now, I'm more worried about the effect this news will have on both courts. I know for a fact there are many avians who will refuse to accept a half-cobra as their next Tuuli Thea. I'm pretty sure some of your people will feel the same way towards a half-hawk Diente."

"True. The news of a hybrid child in both thrones can stir controversy faster than anything ever could."

Sylvana said nothing. Both of them kept walking toward the palace. When they had arrived at Sylvana's door Nikholas was watching her turning the handle and new he had to go to his room a few doors down the same hall.

"She is so...beautiful" he thought. But something inside him took control over all his instincts and his better judgement that he did something that could get him killed by an avian trial. He spun Sylvana around and kissed her so passionately that all Sylvana could feel was like spinning into infinity.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here it is al last. I hope you enjoy it. I know thigs are going kind of fast but hey, he is a Serpent! I'll try to have another two chapters up before the year is over. 


	5. Retaliation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the Kiesha'ra series.

* * *

Ch.4-Retaliation

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sylvana yelled at him. Nikholas was stunned. He didn't know what to do or how to respond now that she was no longer in his arms.

The usually composed and reserved avian, had lost all composture after that chaste kiss. She had hit him so hard that he hadn't seen it coming.

"I'm sorry" Nikholas tried to apologize but the raven was taking no apologies.

She felt like she had been violated.

"I just couldn't help myself... I lost my mind. I'm sorry" Nikholas didn't know what else to say. Sylvana on the other hand wanted to kill him but...

Sylvana knew that this act could be punishable by death by an avian court specially because she was an elite guard. " Stay away, python or suffer the consequences" She turned on her heel and strode into her room slamming the door shut behind her and leaving Nikholas standing alone in the middle of the hall.

"I'm so... What am I doing here?!" Nikholas started walking toward his own chambers. The raven was right, that had been completely out of line and if he kept it up, it was going to be his life on the line all because of an impulse. No, he could not understand what had taken over him. That morning he had been somewhat hesitant to work with Sylvana and it is true that her customs and posture puzzled him, but it hadn't been that out of the ordinary for two people who, until very recently, had been mortal enemies. But then, the warmth of her skin against his own cool one... "She would rather butcher me than have me within five inches from her again, and lets be honest, if I see her again, I'll probably be on my guard since her anger could certainly make her put a knife through my back as soon as I lower my guard" Nikholas said to himself. He entered his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sylvana was furious, her avian reserve was the only thing keeping her from going after the snake and skin him alive. "How dared he?" She wondered out loud to herself. "If it had been a year ago he would've tried to put a knife through my gut instead of kissing me. He clearly doesn't know who he is dealing with. Just because we are not at war anymore, that doesn't make me one of the casual women of this court. And I'll make sure he gets that point." She hadn't realized when she had started pacing and now that she was aware of it, she stopped and went to sit by the fire. It was always so soothing, the warmth. Out of nowhere the memories came to her and sent a chill down her spine. His skin had been so cool compared to her own...then again, he was a serpent. But when he kissed her, it had all been new to her. 

Sylvana new Kaleb had never kissed her that way because both new how inappropriate that was unless they had taken the vows and even then, couples had to behave according to avian protocol.

Nikholas had acted as if he did what he did to Sylvana with every girl he came across, so that must mean that what had happened tonight was no big deal for him. "And it won't be for me, either" Sylvana said and she continued to gaze into the flames. If only...If only Kaleb were there with her. She could already see herself with him as her Alistair, with vows taken and nothing to separate them. But the war had taken him from her along with her father many years before. It is time she let them go, for her own good. But she longed for Kaleb's comfort so much. 'You are beautiful' she remembered him saying to her one day during a picnic. He had brought so much peace and love during a time of war and sorrow, that she still couldn't believe she would never see him again.

That night, Kaleb came to her dreams. Sylvana found herself looking at Kaleb's handsome face and into his eyes. She didn't want to let him go. 'You will find what you have been searching for, Sylvana' Kaleb said to her with a smile. 'Just have faith and give it a chance'. Sylvana didn't understand. 'I have found you again, kaleb' she said to him. 'It is not me' Kaleb responded. Sylvana felt him slipping away from her. 'No!'

Sylvana woke up with a start. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. She had seen Kaleb and he had said something about finding what she was searching for. Sylvana laid back staring at the dark sky through the window. It really was time to let Kaleb go, and move on with life. "It's what he would've have wanted for me" She said to the night sky. She slowly drifted into oblivion, completely unaware that she was not the only one waking up in the middle of the night.

* * *

A/N: well, lets see what happens next. (it might happen quite fast so don't blink or you'll miss it) 


	6. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the Kiesha'ra series.

* * *

Ch. 5- Apology.

"Damn! Rough night" Nikholas said to the man staring at him from the mirror.

He had woken up more times than he could count during the night. As he analyzed his own face in the mirror, he saw he had shadows under his eyes. "That's what happens when you continuously wake up" Nikholas felt weird and a little scared. He was afraid of what Sylvana would do after what had happened last night.

He started to get dressed in his usual uniform. As he was getting dressed he was also thinking how he was going to face the Sylvana again. "Lets hope she's calmed down a little. Maybe if I apologize...but I got to get to her in a good mood".

* * *

Sylvana woke up feeling very strange from the night's events. She didn't want to face Nikholas, she was too mad at him still, but she knew she was going to have to deal with that like she always did. As she approached the mirror she remembered the dream. "Kaleb... What did he mean by it all?" She said out loud to her reflection as a new wave of longing washed over her but she didn't let it dwell in her heart. It wasn't, however, the first time she had dreams like these about Kaleb. She turned around and looked out the window to see the beautiful sunrise coming though the hills. The sky was purple with orange clouds that were turning a lighter shade of orange with every passing minute. "Ah...An orange sun" As the sun rose from the hills it was perfectly round and a deep orange. Sylvana all but gazed at the sun feeling its warmth. She started getting dressed for the day as she new she had guard duty in the market and she was not thrilled by it. "I'd rather go back to the Keep." 

Sylvana was stationed outside the palace and was doing some check ups all around the market at designated intervals. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was looking for Nikholas. She wanted to see what was his reaction to everything that had happened. To an extent, Sylvana wanted to know if her assumptions that it had not been a big deal for him were completely unfounded or not. But Nikholas was nowhere to be found.

When lunch time came, Sylvana headed for the Guard Room to eat, a great stone hall with two large tables that ran across the room at its center with a few other smaller ones around the walls. She thought it would be packed at this time of the day, after all, she wasn't the only one on lunch break. As she entered the room, she was surprised to find that there were very few people in there and in one corner Nikholas was eating by himself but stopped as soon as he saw her.

Sylvana made her way over to the table with the food and served herself her usual meal. She could feel Nikholas' gaze piercing through her skull and that made her a little nervous, so she decided to hide it under her avian reserve. She headed for a table as far from Nikholas as the room would allow. She started eating not really tasting what she was putting in her mouth. She was ignoring Nikholas as good as she could, that she didn't notice when he got up and started to walk toward her. She only became aware of his presence until he was right in front of her table. She looked up to see electric blue eyes looking softly down at her.

"May I have a minute?" Nikholas asked. Sylvana knew that no matter how mad you were at someone you still had to be polite.

"Sure. You have a minute" Sylvana put down her fork and sat up straight. Nikholas sat on the chair in front of her.

"Look, about last night, I'm sorry. I know that was out of line and I deserve all your anger. I don't know what took over me. I'm sorry for offending you."

He seemed sincere enough but Sylvana still didn't know for sure weather she should be accepting his apology, for all she knew this could be a lie.

"Yes, it was a grave offence and among my people that is enough to exile someone" Sylvana said in a civilized tone with a warning to keep their boundaries straight. At that moment she made the decision to forgive him.

Nikholas took heed of the warning. He knew she was accepting his apology for their sake. It wouldn't do any of them any good if this got out and laws were at play. All she could hope for was that it wouldn't happen again.

"Apology accepted" Sylvana said.

"Thank you, Aeryn Sun" With that, Nikholas left her table and the room. Sylvana could finally breathe a little bit easier but the whole encounter had left a nasty residue.

* * *

As Nikholas headed down the hall, he felt better now that Sylvana had somewhat forgiven him. He knew he was still a long way to go from winning the raven's favor. "When did I ever make the decision to get on her good side?" He hadn't even realized he had made that decision and that puzzled him. "She is very beautiful but she is so...cold. Her kind never shows any feelings. They prefer to hide them. I don't know how they can live like that, I don't think I could." 

Suddenly, he sensed her coming from behind. She was walking toward him. For some reason he didn't feel very excited to see her like he normally would have.

Something had changed.

"Nikholas" The woman came onto him to deliver a very sensual yet common kiss between them.

"Veren" Nikholas responded the woman's call.


End file.
